


Worldbuilding

by Grimm Reaper (grimmerotica)



Series: Paradise Grave [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Science Fiction, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmerotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper
Summary: This is worldbuilding for the Paradise Grave universe. Skip if you're not interesting.
Series: Paradise Grave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101395
Comments: 1





	Worldbuilding

The Motian System is the dominion of the S-class being, Mot. Its common name, derived from the brand name of Mot’s media franchise, is Paradise Grave. It lies within the Mid-Volume, 1,150 light-years from Sol, and centered around a Sol-like star.

The erotic nature of the society established and maintained by Mot suggests that he was once human. There is scant evidence concerning the entity’s true origins. It was long believed that he was Chris Mutuc, a Martian man who disappeared without a trace in 2452. His identity was used to christen the star DS-V5D49F280C261 as Mot in 8918 after being the first anthrogen* to arrive in the system. This was disproven in 19154 when the body of Chris Mutuc was found in a steel box during an excavation near Olympus Mons, identified by an ID card still in his pocket. 

According to Martian records, the site where Chris Mutuc was discovered bordered a plot of land sold by Kevin Mundorff in 2456. Mundorff left Mars that same year, with plans to make the first solo trip to Alpha Centauri. All contact with Mundorff was lost after his ship passed the Oort Cloud. He was presumed dead when his ship never arrived in Alpha Centauri. An investigation into Mundorff’s failed journey revealed that his ship did possess the means to excavate material from asteroids and small worlds and build anything he had the schematics for, as well as repair the ship. The Motian System is in the same general direction as Alpha Centauri and could’ve been reached with a small course correction. Mot has neither confirmed nor denied claims that he was once either of these men.

It’s uncertain that the person who became Mot will never be known with certainty, what is certain is that the entity first declared his existence in 9005, and claimed over the wormnet that the star system was his. A Dyson swarm, constructed of material mined from the innermost planet, was already being constructed. There is no doubt that Mot had already transitioned his mind to digital by this point. Most of the star’s energy went into creating a supercomputer powering his mind as he ascended into the death god everyone knows today. It’s debated if his morbid tastes are a result of his rapid intellectual ascension or if he developed them as a human and carried them over. The general population agrees upon the latter, although there is no evidence to support either.

While upgrading his mind, Mot’s drones labored across the System on various projects, including the creation of a defense network. He set his sites on terraforming the largest moon of the second planet. The planet, a gas giant, was named Yama; the moon, similar in size to Terra, was christened Naraka. By 9125, Mot established human settlements on Naraka using exowomb plantations, raising the first generations himself with human-like androids connected to his hive mind. Mot’s source of DNA, with the level of diversity seen among Naraka’s population, is unknown. When culling began is unknown, but the first videos of women being culled appeared on the wormnet in 9165.

Paradise Grave has been the subject of controversy and the target of activists in the twelve-thousand years following Mot’s ascension. Billions of women and girls are slaughtered every year, many raped before and/or after; the death of each one is recorded and transmitted as a show called Dead Babes of Paradise Grave, through the wormnet and other means, to other parts of the Antrosphere* where they have been watched by quadrillions. The legality of this show varies from jurisdiction, but only those in pre-industrial societies can’t find access to it by some means. Thousands of organizations and governments have studied the society of Paradise Grave through Mot’s show, as well as through information gathered from survey drones sent to the system, and dozens of activists who sacrificed their lives to live amongst Narakans. 

Naraka has a population of a trillion, ninety-eight percent of which resides in the Eperopolis of Taptam. Women are a supermajority of the population, with a steady population of five million men. The people are genetically engineered. The women have supermodel-levels of beauty; even at ninety, those lucky enough to live that long, a woman of Naraka doesn’t appear to be older than thirty. Narakans are more lustful than average, and women tend to become aroused when in peril; most will masturbate or even beg for sex when being culled. Narakan women do not treat death with the level of concern most beings do, but as if they’re being fired from a job. Those pursued by cullhounds may try to run, but it’s more of a playful run as if they were playing hide-and-seek. Their lack of concern towards being snuffed out might be a cultural thing, although it is commonly believed that their self-preservation instincts have been dulled through genetic engineering. They still display the appropriate level of anguish when inflicted with pain, and will typically beg for their cullers to put them out of their misery, but will not make effort to stop the person from harming them.

Females become eligible for culling once they turn twelve. There are several reasons for a female to be culled. The most common is during retribution periods, in which a female may be culled for crimes that would normally be misdemeanors. Either they’re caught by a security drone and selected by Population Control, or caught by a cullhound who can report them or simply cull them on the spot. Selection by lottery is the second most common. The last is through Cull Areas; Population Control selects an area 100,000 square meters or smaller, or a building with equivalent floor space, where cullhounds may kill any female in the area at will. The least common means for a woman to die is by Mot himself. Using humanoid androids, known as Avatars of Mot, he can murder anyone he wishes at any time. There are only a hundred Avatars on the planet and are responsible for the death of one-hundred thousand women per year.

Cullhounds consist of the five million men and their harems. Each man begins training at the age of nine and becomes a full-fledged cullhound at sixteen. Every year, four hundred days of twenty-two hours, a cullhound must meet a quota for the number of women killed by him and his harem; quotas vary by year but the number is typically around five thousand. Men may have a harem of up to five wives. A female must be at least twelve to apply for the Harem Program. Harem females cannot be culled by anyone other than their husband, and he must wait five years before culling them; he must cull them after fifteen years. All members of a harem are trained as cullhounds. If a cullhound fails to meet his yearly quota for a decade he is deported via sleeper ship to a random star system. Those that manage to serve Mot for a century are sent to Aaru, a continent-sized orbiting Yama, to live forever in true paradise with any living members of his harem.

Culling aside, life on Naraka is comfortable. Automated agriculture provides enough food that nobody worries about starvation. The average Narakan does not have access to the wider wormnet, but a global network equivalent to the Terran internet in the early Third Millennium is maintained by Mot. They entertain themselves with videos, games, virtual reality, literature, art, and sports. Their nanobot immune systems make them immune to diseases and keep their bodies in perfect physical shape regardless of how much they indulge themselves.

The apparel of Narakan women is minimal, with excessive skin coverage discouraged. Most women are taught to display as much of their assets without being outright nude; few outfits cover the midriff, shorts and skirts are short, busty women show cleavage. Skimpy outfits are less common in the frigid polar regions, where ladies, still taught to flaunt their bodies, opt for tight-fitting outfits instead. Public nudity is a misdemeanor in most districts, and usually subject to a small fine outside of retribution periods. Some districts allow public nudity, and a few outright ban women from wearing clothes.

Mot goes to great efforts to maintain the population. All women have nanobot immune systems programmed to terminate any unauthorized pregnancy; due to the low male population, accidental pregnancy is rare. The very same nanobots are capable of controlling the gender of fetuses to maintain the female-male ratio of Naraka. Narakan women are largely bisexual, and it’s common for households consisting of two mothers. Once a couple is approved for reproduction, their DNA is combined and developed in an exowomb, although some fetuses may be transplanted into the uterus of either woman. Single women are approved for reproduction, but not as often, as households of multiple parents are preferred. Few Narakans have fathers.

Mot and his utopia of death will remain a controversy in the foreseeable future. Invading the dominion of an S-class entity would be costly to even a hyperpower, and none of the systems within fifty light-years are even united. Until someone can find a means to send something other than information faster than light, the invasion would take centuries. Mot would detect it as it enters his system. If he desired, Mot could exterminate the entire population of Naraka in hours, rendering any rescue operation pointless. All of the shouting activists and angry articles will not change these facts. Paradise Grave is here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> *anthrogen - Any sapient or higher-intelligent being that descended from humans, or something granted sapience by humans.
> 
> *Anthrosphere - Region of the galaxy dominated by anthrogen civilizations.


End file.
